The present invention relates to switches and particularly switches of the type having a pivotally mounted actuator or rocker member rotatable by the user in a clockwise and anti-clockwise direction for actuation of selected switching mechanisms to control a desired circuit function. Switches actuated by a rocker member have found particularly widespread usage in automotive applications for user remote control of various vehicle accessories such as window lift motors, door lock solenoids and mirror adjustment motors. Typically, such automotive switch applications operate at a low direct current voltage such as twelve volts; and have been required to switch substantial currents on the order of ten to twenty amperes direct current at twelve volts for providing the control of the accessory motor in such automotive vehicle accessory motor remote control applications, it has been commonplace to employ snap acting switches for switching the motor load current. Snap acting switch mechanisms have inherently provided internal spring biasing which must be overcome to effect switch actuation and have thus provided a tactilely discernable feedback to the user of the switch actuation.
However, in switching applications where low current loads are to be remotely controlled as for example in circuit systems where only fractional or milliampere signal currents are to be switched, it has been found unnecessary to utilize a snap acting switch mechanism; thus, the complexity and cost of the snap acting mechanism may be eliminated. Where such low current switches are employed, it has been found that there is no inherent tactilely discernable force feedback to the user indicating the state of actuation of the switching mechanism. Thus, in automotive applications where the user is accustomed to rocker type switch actuation with tactilely discernable indication of the state of switch actuation, it has been desired to emulate the switch actuation characteristics of the snap acting switching mechanism yet to provide such actuation in a low cost switching mechanism employing direct movement of the contacts without the inherent spring forces associated with a snap acting mechanism.
In certain switch applications, it has been desired to provide sequential actuation of plural switches by user movement of the actuation rocker member in one direction. This type of sequential plural switch actuation has been employed in automotive applications where it was desired to provide an "express" or automatic down or lowering function for powered window motors to permit user relaxation of the switch rocker yet provide continuous downward movement of the window to its lower opening limit. Upon user movement of the switch rocker actuator member to a rotated position in such systems, the window motor is energized to lower the window; and, so long as the user maintains the rocker in that position the motor will continue running. However, if the user rotates the rocker further beyond the motor actuation position, to a second tactilely discernable position, an electronic control circuit is energized to maintain the motor running despite subsequent user relaxation of the actuation force from the rocker and the returning of the rocker to its neutral or "off" position or allowing the rocker to self return to the neutral position. Where snap acting switches are employed for switching the powered window motor current, the inherent spring forces in the snap acting switch mechanism are readily tactilely discernable by the switch user upon movement of the rocker actuator member. However, where relays are employed which permits the use of low current switches in automotive accessory remote control applications such, as for example, powered window motor remote control, it has thus been desired to provide a way or means of providing a tactilely discernable feedback of the switch actuation without employing costly snap acting switching mechanisms.